thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Snow Tracks
Snow Tracks is the seventeenth episode of the thirteenth season. Plot A snowstorm has covered Sodor and Thomas and Gordon are given important jobs. While doing his job, Gordon decides to take the shorter, hilly route because he thinks he is special and stronger. He slips several times, spraying Spencer with snow and crashing into some slate trucks. While climbing Gordon's Hill, he inadvertently creates a giant snowball that starts to roll back. It smashes into Thomas and he derails, who had been following him. While he is delivering his load, Gordon collects Rocky to put Thomas back on the rails. Then he helps Thomas do his job. That night, Gordon announces that no engine is special and they are all the best. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Emily * Rocky * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (cameo) * James (cameo) * The Maithwaite Stationmaster (cameo) * The Knapford Stationmaster (cameo) Locations * The Watermill * Tidmouth Sheds * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Maithwaite * Maron * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Trivia * This episode was shown in select US theatres. * Mark Moraghan re-narrated this episode for the Santa's Little Engine DVD in 2013. * To date, this is the only episode to have the director's name on the title card. * This is the first episode since the sixth season to include three narrators. Goofs * The narrator said that Gordon pumped his pistons proudly, but his pistons did not move. * Just as Gordon puffs up to Thomas to apologise for the snowball, Gordon's wheels stop spinning for a split second. Also, his wheels are seen morphing through the snow. * When Gordon leaves to get Rocky, he is dirty. But when he arrives with Rocky, he is clean. * The yellow signal is red; but that type of signal is only fitted with yellow and green lamps. * At Maron, the workmen are called stationmasters. * The narrator says that Thomas and his truck of firewood derailed, but there were two trucks. The narrator also states that Thomas and his truck of firewood were lifted high in the air, but only Thomas is lifted up. * In the opening scene, there is snow inside of Tidmouth Sheds. * In Mark Moraghan's re-narration of the episode, Thomas' cry for help as the snow ball is about to crash into him is omitted. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Rumble-Race Mountain Set * Take-n-Play - Gordon's Snowy Special 3-pack * Books - Snowy Tracks In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Thirteenth Series * 1st Class Stories * Splish, Splash, Splosh! US * Santa's Little Engine * Splish, Splash, Splosh! AUS/Poland/Sweden/Denmark/Finland * Splish, Splash, Splosh! NOR * Friends in the Snow * Splish, Splash, Splosh! FRA * Creaky Cranky Gallery SnowTrackstitlecard.png|Title card SnowTracks2013titlecard.png|2013 Title card SnowTracksKoreantitlecard.png SnowTrackspromotionalposter.png|Promotional poster SnowTracks1.png SnowTracks2.png SnowTracks3.png SnowTracks4.png SnowTracks5.png SnowTracks6.png SnowTracks7.png SnowTracks8.png SnowTracks9.png SnowTracks10.png SnowTracks11.png SnowTracks12.png SnowTracks13.png SnowTracks14.png SnowTracks15.png SnowTracks16.png SnowTracks17.png SnowTracks18.png SnowTracks19.png SnowTracks20.png SnowTracks21.png SnowTracks22.png SnowTracks23.png SnowTracks24.png SnowTracks25.png SnowTracks26.png SnowTracks27.png SnowTracks28.png SnowTracks29.png SnowTracks30.png SnowTracks31.png SnowTracks32.png SnowTracks33.png SnowTracks34.png SnowTracks35.png SnowTracks36.png SnowTracks37.png SnowTracks38.png SnowTracks39.png SnowTracks40.png SnowTracks41.png SnowTracks42.png SnowTracks43.png SnowTracks44.png SnowTracks45.png SnowTracks46.png SnowTracks47.png SnowTracks48.png SnowTracks49.png SnowTracks50.png SnowTracks51.png SnowTracks52.png SnowTracks53.png SnowTracks54.png SnowTracks55.png SnowTracks56.png SnowTracks57.png SnowTracks58.png SnowTracks59.png SnowTracks61.png SnowTracks62.png SnowTracks63.png SnowTracks64.png SnowTracks65.png SnowTracks66.png SnowTracks67.png SnowTracks68.png SnowTracks69.png SnowTracks70.png SnowTracks71.png SnowTracks72.png SnowTracks73.png SnowTracks74.png SnowTracks75.png SnowTracks76.png SnowTracks77.png SnowTracks78.png SnowTracks79.png SnowTracks80.png SnowTracks81.png SnowTracks82.png SnowTracks83.png SnowTracks84.png SnowTracks85.png SnowTracks86.png SnowTracks87.png SnowTracks88.png SnowTracks89.png SnowTracks90.png SnowTracks91.png SnowTracks92.png SnowTracks93.png SnowTracks94.png SnowTracks95.png SnowTracks96.png SnowTracks97.png SnowTracks98.png SnowTracks99.png SnowTracks100.png SnowTracks101.png SnowTracks102.png SnowTracks103.png SnowTracks104.png SnowTracks105.png SnowTracks106.png SnowTracks107.png SnowTracks108.png SnowTracks109.png SnowTracks110.png SnowTracks111.png SnowTracks112.png SnowTracks113.png SnowTracks114.png SnowTracks115.png SnowTracks116.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 episodes